Titan Soul
by Canis Cor
Summary: Accepting OCs! After years of havoc, Fiore's insane guilds managed to calm themselves down and rest for a while, but that changed with the creation of Titan Soul. Fiore was about to be barraged with an amount of chaos that could only be caused by a titan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey-o! So, here's a new story because life impeded me from continuing White Hound and I was unhappy with it. I'm re-using Nova and switching her up a bit, but Nikko is gone. ;-; This time I'll do tons better, so throw your OCs in! The OC submission form is at the bottom of the page.

**A Master for the guild is needed. The Master submission form is below the normal OC submission form.**

* * *

The broom angled towards Nova at an alarmingly rapid rate. "This is the _third time_ you've slept on the job, and I _hired you a few hours ago_!" She ducked, exhaling as she felt the rush of wind that followed the path of the broom.

"Oi, you should put the broom down. You're going to break a hip." Nova said calmly as she backed up, only stopping when the wood of the door pressed against her backside.

The old woman was small, but she was an angry force to be reckoned with, especially with that diabolical broom. "You haven't served a single customer, I've asked you multiple times to take off those damned shades, and you fell asleep _in the bride's wedding cake._" The broom with the wooden handle swung dangerously with the last five words, closing in on Nova's position. Off to the side of the restaurant, a wedding party fell over themselves in a panic to console the wailing bride. With a pair of lungs like those and the black mascara smeared over her face, Nova almost believed she was a harpy.

Slowly, as to not provoke the old woman into hitting her again, Nova reached up, wiped a bit of frosting off of her own cheek, and licked it.

The straight line that was her mouth flickered between impassivity and slight disgust, and she said, "I think I did her a favor by destroying that cake." Nova cocked her head in a musing gesture, her eyes hidden behind her dark shades. "Then again, I don't really like sweets."

The old woman roared in anger and swiped at Nova once more. "You're fired!" The young woman took that chance to open the door the slightest bit and slip out, running in the opposite direction and wincing the slightest bit as she heard the broom snap against the door. A low whistle escaped her lips as she kept running, several passersby staring oddly.

"That old lady has got quite the swing..." She murmured to herself.

After a few minutes, Nova slowed to a stop, absentmindedly pushing several strands of washed out brown hair away from her face. She found herself in the middle of a bustling crowd, shifting uncomfortably to avoid touching and being touched by anyone. Quickly, she slipped off to the sides, leaning against the wall of a brick building as she surveyed the area.

There was definitely a lot of people - more than there should be. They gathered at the colorful stands which all had some sort of show or attraction going on. In one, a man swallowed three swords at once and spit small bursts of fire. At another a woman disappeared from sight, only to reappear next to the crowd with a flourishing gesture. Guild insignias and emblems littered each one of the performers' stands and bodies.

"Ah," Nova muttered, "There's a guild festival. I forgot about that." It wasn't so much a festival as a get-together of nearby guilds in order to show off what they had to offer and gain new members, but the name seemed to stick.

The brunette sunk to the ground as people passed by, situating herself comfortably and leaning her head against the wall. Groggily, Nova lifted both hands and counted, silently mouthing the numbers.

She sighed, adjusting her lenses and her white collar. "That's about the seventeenth time I've been fired, and this is the sixth town I've been to... I really need to learn how to keep myself awake."

After a while of watching the colors dance around, they seemed to mesh together and fade in Nova's vision. The loud voices changed into low hums as the young woman's eyes closed and her head bobbed up and down. Soon enough, she fell into a deep sleep.

It seemed like an eternity before a deep, vibrating voice shattered Nova's dreams and shouted, "Hey! We're going to show you assholes who's the strongest! _Now bow down and give us your money, booze, and women!_"

Nova moaned the slightest bit, eyelids still clamped shut. She didn't want to get up. Still, whatever was going on around her didn't sound too good. Nova managed to slightly open her eyelids, only to have the small amount of sunlight that managed to pierce through her dark lenses become blocked out by a figure that loomed over her.

* * *

**OC SUBMISSION TEMPLATE**

**Please PM me your OC. Do not post it in the reviews, otherwise it won't be accepted. I like to keep things a surprise for others. Please note I will not be accepting all OCs. I will PM you back telling you if I have accepted your OC or not. Depending on the OC, I might tell you you can fix a few things and resubmit it. Please no Mary Sue or Gary Stu characters.**

Full Name:

Age: (Preferably 18-29, but all ages are acceptable)

Gender:

Personality: (Please be detailed. I want to know what sets them off and how they usually act. How do they act around friends? Enemies? Do they have any quirks like the way Nova tends to fall asleep everywhere? What are their goals and dreams? What do they do in their spare time for fun? These questions do not all have to be answered. They're just there for reference)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance: (Again, please be detailed What color is their hair? How long is it? What color are their eyes? What do they wear? Any tattoos? Body type? How big are their tits? Anything else? Include where their guild mark would be and what color. The Titan Soul guild mark is a tall figure with lines extending from the bottom of the feet. The lines curve outward from the feet and then inwards once again right above the head of the figure, forming the tip of a curved triangle. Beneath the figure's legs is a small circle.)

Biography: (Detail, detail. Please don't make them related to any of the canon characters or have met any of the canon characters. This takes place after the Seven Year Leap and after the grand magic game or tournament arc)

Magic: (What type of magic is it? What can it do specifically? What attacks can your characters use? If you're gonna choose Dragon Slayer, then it can't be any of the canon ones. Of course, only one or two Dragon Slayers will be accepted)

Class: (C- D- Class? B-Class? A-Class? S-Class? Or what? Now, we can't have tons of S-Class running around so only a few of those will be accepted as well. OCs will have the chance to become S-Class if they aren't already later on)

Reason: (Why would they join Titan Soul? This is crucial in how they join the guild. Titan Soul is a guild based on protecting people and the general good. Doesn't mean evil characters can't join for their own nefarious reasons, though.)

Relationships: (Here you can put who you'd think they'd really like and/or really hate and how they'd act around them. Also, who they would have a crush on or something. Ultimately, things are decided by me, but your opinion is taken heavily in consideration and eight times out of ten become realized. **Please note, currently it is the very beginning of the story, so if you'd like you can leave it blank or you can use the characters thus far, which at this point is solely Nova. Still, it is not mandatory, so feel free to leave the relationships portion blank. **Later on in the story, if you'd like, you can PM me the relationships. You still don't have to.

That's it for now, but it's bound to change if I missed something. Now, onto the Master submission.

* * *

**MASTER OC SUBMISSION TEMPLATE**

Full Name:

Age: (19-27)

Gender:

Personality: (Please be detailed. I want to know what sets them off and how they usually act. How do they act around friends? Enemies? Do they have any quirks like the way Nova tends to fall asleep everywhere? What are their goals and dreams? What do they do in their spare time for fun? These questions do not all have to be answered. They're just there for reference)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance: (Again, please be detailed What color is their hair? How long is it? What color are their eyes? What do they wear? Any tattoos? Body type? How big are their tits? Anything else? Include where their guild mark would be and what color. The Titan Soul guild mark is a tall figure with lines extending from the bottom of the feet. The lines curve outward from the feet and then inwards once again right above the head of the figure, forming the tip of a curved triangle. Beneath the figure's legs is a small circle.)

Biography: (Detail, detail. I need detail especially for the master. Please don't make them related to any of the canon characters or have met any of the canon characters. This takes place after the Seven Year Leap and after the grand magic game or tournament arc)

Magic: (The Master does not have to be strong. What type of magic is it? What can it do specifically? What attacks can your characters use? If you're gonna choose Dragon Slayer, then it can't be any of the canon ones)

Class: (C- D- Class? B-Class? A-Class? S-Class? Or what? The Master doesn't have to be strong, so he or she can be of any class.)

Reason: (Why did he or she want to make a guild? They _must _want to make a guild. The whole idea behind the name Titan Soul is that your friends and family and the people you love give you power that strengthens you, ultimately making your soul as strong as a titan)

Relationships: (If you'd like, you can put here how you'd think they'd behave around Nova and what they'd think of her, as that'll be crucial to how the guild gets started up. When more characters are accepted, you can PM me relationships, although its not mandatory)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Friendly shout out - I will be updating sporadically. I may do two consecutive updates in a day, or one every two days for a week, or maybe one update every two weeks. The point is, you never know. I have a life. I promise it won't go over a month, though. Now, another friendly reminder **if you're going to submit a Master, you need to do it by the next update. Otherwise I'll be forced to make my own Master. Master submission forms are at the complete bottom of the first chapter, under the normal OC submission form. Please send one in or** **multiple**.Unfortunately, I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try not to update within the next few day for you. Last thing, please don't ask me when your characters will show up in the story. If they've been accepted they will within time, and I'll try to do it as quickly as possible, but quality is more important than speed. Enjoy this long chapter.

* * *

Nova could only stare with blurry eyes at the figure casting a dark shadow in front of her. It wasn't human - that was for sure - as the twenty one year old female was certain people didn't have what seemed to be parasols sticking out of their strangely short and rectangular bodies. As she rubbed her eyes under her dark shades with gloved hands, screams and shouts echoed through the pavilion, followed by devious laughter.

From behind the movable food stand Nova couldn't see much, but she heard a lot of commotion coming from the other side. The sound of splintering wood cause her to flinch a bit, followed by screeches of bloody murder and more hearty laughter. Obviously, the guilds at the stands had gotten into a scuffle with whatever intruder was trying to pick a fight with them, and obviously they were losing.

The spectators in the crowd had run off, along with the person who had decided parking a food stand in front of a sleeping broad was a good idea. In her sleepy haze, Nova managed to catch a glimpse of the fleeting forms of the people who escaped in the alleyways to her sides. She heard a few more phrases being shouted by the same voice that had announced the attack, but she could hardly hear over the cacophony.

"...This is a downright nuisance." Nova sighed, rubbing her temples and blinking a few times. Once she stopped her ministrations and the screams had mostly died down, she held her hands in front of her, staring at the dark brown gloves as they slowly became less blurry. It took decidedly almost fifteen minutes for her vision to sharpen - enough time for the pavilion to quiet down aside from one low sob and the screeching of seagulls overhead.

"Looks like I can get up now." Grunting, Nova stood up and surveyed the chaotic scene before her. All of the stands had been smashed to bits, and quite a few of the mages who had been performing were lying unconscious on the ground. There were others missing, most notably the pretty lady who had disappeared and reappeared like a chameleon. Whoever had caused the ruckus in the first place was gone too. Part of the view was obscured by the colorful parasol in front of her, which she now noticed had a few steaming holes burned into it.

"Exactly how long did it take for me to wake up?" Nova murmured to herself, rubbing her eyes, and stepping out from behind the food stand. With the parasol not obscuring her vision anymore, Nova could make out three figures in the distance. They weren't too far off, though Nova could make out little detail.

She walked towards them. A woman was sobbing on the floor, holes burned into her long, light purple skirt. Her blonde hair was a total mess as her lone cries echoed throughout the pavilion. Beside her was a silver-haired young man with a nasty scowl on his face and what seemed to be a walking and talking teddy bear.

"S-stop crying! What do you want?" The young man said rather harshly, gulping and becoming slightly more flustered as the woman started sobbing harder.

Surprisingly enough, the orange teddy bear yelled, "Hey! That isn't how you treat a girl, you asshole!"

The young man's scowl deepened as he turned towards the teddy bear and growled, "I don't see you trying to do anything to help, you damned cat!"

To Nova it still looked like a teddy bear.

The silverette opened his mouth to say something else, only to sneeze violently and in the direction of the supposed cat.

"Seriously, Coyote, did you have to sneeze on me?!" The cat frowned deeply, rubbing the residue off of the black bandanna on his head with a white paw.

The silver-haired boy, whose name seemed to be Coyote - quite strange in Nova's opinion - opened his mouth again, only to be interrupted by Nova.

"Hey, you." She uttered.

Coyote, the sobbing woman, and the cat all turned towards Nova as she slowed to a stop in front of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Coyote snarled, crossing his arms and occasionally glancing worriedly at the crying woman. By then, the woman had stopped sobbing loudly, but was instead sniffling quietly and staring at the other three. The cat was slightly busy ridding himself of the nastiness Coyote had sprayed on him.

Nova simply said, "You have a talking teddy bear." The trio before her stared at her oddly.

"Are you blind? It's a _cat_." Coyote replied, obviously snuffed. He sneezed again, this time into the crook of his elbow.

The cat glared at the silver-haired young man. "Obviously you were blind when you picked out that horrid pink shirt, those shorts, and those stupid - what idiotic name were they called? - geta sandals. And besides, I have a name and it's _Tobi_."

Nova crouched down besides Tobi the cat, grabbing a nearby smoldering wooden stick and poking him in the stomach with it.

Matter-of-factly, she said, "I don't see the seams anywhere. Maybe if I poke hard enough the stuffing will pop out. Will you still be able to scream if I do, teddy bear?"

Tobi let out a very horrified, 'What the fuck?!' before stumbling backwards and landing on his rear. Coyote and the woman both stared at each other incredulously, and then back at Nova.

She shrugged, mouth twitching a bit as some of her hair slipped out of her messy bun and into her face. "It was a legitimate question. I'm curious. That's all." She didn't skip a beat with the next sentence. "Then again, curiosity did kill the cat - or in this case, the teddy bear."

"Whatever - kill him if you want. I'm allergic, anyways." Coyote sniffed, then turning back to the woman who still had silent tears flowing down her face. "So, what do you want?" This time he was slightly gentler, although he still had that scowl on his face. Nova figured it was a 24/7 thing he had going on.

The woman rubbed her eyes and said quietly, "They beat up my husband and now I don't see him anywhere. _Please_ save him." Then she de-evolved into hysterical sobbing once more.

While Nova kept on poking a horrified Tobi, Coyote cracked his knuckles and said, "I'm gonna beat those bastards up. I am a mage after all. Don't get me wrong - I ain't doing this for you. This whole mess is just an eyesore and I was gonna beat 'em up anyways."

"Yeah, right." Tobi muttered, avoiding another stick jab.

"Oh, thank you!" The young woman cried, reaching out to clasp Coyote's hand in gratitude, let go, and then flee in the direction Nova had originally come from. She waved at them as she ran, light purple skirt swishing at her feet and long blond hair swaying in the wind. "I'll be waiting at Blue Lucky Restaurant! I'll be sure to give you compensation!" Her waterworks shut off pretty quickly.

Coyote turned around, his back to Nova, Tobi, and the retreating figure that was the woman. "Whatever," he muttered, and Tobi could've sworn his ears had turned pink.

Nova dropped the stick, much to Tobi's relief, and instead scoured the ground for something else. Amidst a pile of wooden rubble she picked up what looked to be a megaphone. It had several dents, and the inscription on its side in golden block letters - Magicaphone V.2 - was hardly legible with the dirt smeared across it. Nova vaguely remembered being slightly rustled while she napped by what seemed to be the loud voice of an announcer. He was probably using that very item until all hell broke loose.

"Blue Lucky Restaurant..." Nova mumbled, pressing a few buttons to see if it worked. "That sounds familiar."

Coyote held back a sneeze and said, "Hey, weird-ass motherfucker. You should get out of here too." Tobi couldn't help but agree as he silently stared at Nova, debating whether or not her chest was worth the fact that she kept calling him teddy bear and spouted psycho comments.

Pressing a third button on the device, Nova spoke into it, "Yo, Hargeon!" Her voice was amplified hundreds of times, echoing throughout the vast city. One could almost feel her even tone bouncing across each wall and towards the docks of the city. Coyote and Tobi let out a small noise of surprise and covered their ears. "Do ya need saving?" One corner of her mouth tilted upwards.

Silence fell after she spoke, only to be broken by a faint screech in the distance. Within that silence, all three of them had a slight chilling feeling on the back of their necks, almost as if they were being watched.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nova responded, using her free hand to adjust the high collar on the long-sleeved, alice blue dress-shirt that rested beneath her dark blue waistcoat. "You're a giant nuisance, Hargeon, but fear not 'cause Nova, dog-boy wonder, and teddy bear are gonna come save you." She then threw the megaphone to the side and began fast-walking towards the docks.

"You're _insane_. Can you even fight?" Coyote snarled, unconsciously following after her. Tobi was right by Coyote's side, smiling deviously while he debated whether or not to trip him with his tail.

"Maybe." Nova answered.

* * *

**A/N: **[coughs] Novawhatthefuckareyoudoing. But anywho, say hello to the first OCs, Coyote and Tobi! They both belong to Barrett M107. Please drop a review! [falls over]

Anywho, **Please note that at the time of the story, the guild Titan Soul has not been created yet. During this arc, the guild will be created, hence my impending need for a guild master.**


End file.
